Entrapment
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by ShiniBarton and Dynasty Warriors 6! Cao Pi hungers for a Wu strategist, but dreams are so far away. His prayers are answered once Zhang He brings him a special gift! BOY/BOY LEMON INSIDE!


Welcome to 'Entrapment'! I'm steering into this category to celebrate Dynasty Warriors 6, the latest DW installment from Koei! Thanks for dropping in! Before you dive into this tale, though, there's something you've got to remember. As all of my other work does, this contains boy/boy love. In other words, you're about to read a **yaoi **story. If you're uncomfortable with boy/boy love, please take your leave.

**Once again: if you're uncomfortable with boy/boy love, please take your leave.**

This little piece was inspired by ShiniBarton's work. If she reads it, I hope she enjoys it. I'm always up for supporting fellow yaoi lovers! XD By the way, if you wish to request a DW fic (make sure it's a yaoi request), please take this into consideration. Since most of the guys in DW6 are extraordinarily hot, only a few have been kicked out of the potential lovers lineup. I will not accept requests that feature Cao Cao, Huang Gai, Pang Tong, Xu Zhu or Xu Huang. I have nothing against the last warrior-I just don't have enough fascination for him. XD

Let's carry on, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Koei, other than a copy of Dynasty Warriors 6.**

* * *

Like a bee drawn to honey, he fell. He fell madly in love with something he believed to be unattainable, even though it was so close to him. He fell headfirst into love's whirlpool, mesmerized by everything his eyes captured. As soon as he discovered the lamp to his heart, he knew he couldn't turn back. His entire body was instantly covered in the sweet, luscious liquid of fortune. Why would he possibly want to turn back, after he had discovered the elixir to life? He loved drowning in the golden, creamy liquid love had to offer-even if it came from dangerous territory. The source of his honey, after all, was from the other side of the tracks.

Every night he hungered for it. Every night he wrapped himself up in elegant linen, only to have his hunger stain it in the end. He was in danger of losing his sanity, dreaming of something he could not hold. The one he had fallen for _was _on the other side of the tracks, after all. How could he possibly get his hands on another kingdom's strategist? And to top it all off, the strategist belonged to _Wu! _He was forever doomed to dream of his heart's desire, knowing that Lu Xun would _never _fall into his arms. What right did he have, pining after a soldier of Wu?

But then, his prayers were answered.

The Wei army, temporarily left in his hands, emerged from a battle one day. A quarrel with Lu Bu had transformed into a skirmish he found quite thrilling. Victory wasn't the only thing that swept his heart away, though. The entrance into his bedroom whisked his heart into a vibrant, colorful whirlpool of light. He found one of his beloved soldiers before him, standing in his chambers with a rather triumphant glow.

"What do you need from me, He?"

"My lord, I come to you with a gift. A most **beautiful **gift, I might add."

Zhang He had spoken the truth. Laying upon his bed _was _the most beautiful gift Cao Pi had _ever _seen. It was the gift he had begged for, suffering from endless rounds of dreams. It was the treasure he had been hungry for, and could hardly contain himself as he looked upon it. The treasure was none other than the esteemed Lu Xun, the revered strategist of Wu's grand army.

As the fragile, deliciously beautiful strategist stared at him in fear, Zhang He proceeded to explain how the gift came about. Learning of Cao Pi's fascination for the Wu soldier, he ordered his unit to seize Lu Xun right off the battlefield. The young man's protests were quickly tossed into a black oblivion, for He himself proceeded to knock him unconscious. The first place Xun found himself upon just happened to be Cao Pi's bed, and in his eyes, it was a rather frightening place.

Looking up the frightened, silent Lu Xun gave Cao Pi a rather large problem. Noticing that particular 'problem', Zhang He quickly took his leave. The temporary commander of the Wei army happily approached his prey, relishing the strategist' every move. It was invigorating, having his dreams come to life. The precious, beautiful soldier of Wu had been tied down, unable to move but unwilling to keep himself still. The hands of his predator eventually held him down, sending him into a searing stream of kisses. Not a single word passed by their mouths, for Lu Xun's mouth was only able to expel whimpers and grunts. Cao Pi not only drowned in his own rapture, but noticed how Xun's sounds came dangerously close to blissful moans. Taking that into consideration, he drowned the other in kisses. He covered the other in squeezes, caresses, and rivers of creamy white milk. Cries of protest were issued from his captive's mouth, but all of them were unheeded. The commander of Wei went on, driving himself deeper into the other's body.

Thirty minutes elapsed before his first dive was complete. Cao Pi withdrew himself, looking happier than he had _ever _been before. Lu Xun, soaked in the other's fragrance and sweat, looked at him with a face full of pain. Tears were streaming from his eyes, conveying his heart's sorrow and confusion. "Why?" he whispered, looking straight into the other's heart. "Why?"

"It's simple," the Wei commander panted, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm in love with you. Weren't you able to figure that out?"

The strategist gave him such a forlorn, fearful look that he just _had _to eat him. He just _had _to kiss his soft, silken skin. Hunger pierced his eyes, transforming him into a ravenous lion. "What, you thought I only meant to be _cruel?" _he asked his prey, voice ablaze with horror. His eyes devoured the one underneath him, entering him as his body had just done. Xun was just too amazing for words. So sweet, so helpless and immaculate. One would be _insane _to toss him away. And driving himself inside of the strategist's body was...was...a euphoric, spiritual experience! The other was so soft, so tender, so milky and-

"I'm not keeping you here as a toy, mind you. I'm keeping you as my...shall we say...love slave."

The Xun's gentle features, still wreathed in pain, adopted confusion. "Here's what I've planned out," the commander went on, eyeing the other's neck. "You allow me to keep you for five days, and I'll personally return you to the Wu camp."

"What if I don't want-"

The rest of the strategist's words were cut off by a kiss. The kiss drove both of them beyond the stars, fiery yet tender. Moans, so soft and pristine, withdrew themselves from Xun's trembling frame. Pi relished how soft the other was in his arms, his own body trembling from the divine contact. "You really know how to drive me insane," the commander whispered, lips licking the other's lips with every word. The younger male continued to shiver, eyes filled with tremendous fear-and shyness. Something new had emerged, and it wasn't related to pain!

"I hope you know that I find you immeasurably attractive. You enchant me."

Obviously new to compliments, the strategist lowered his burning face from view. It was soon lifted, cupped into the loving hands of his host. "You no longer have a choice," Pi said, eyes melting all over the other's body. He ran his hands through the other's moistened hair, savoring its fragrance. It smelled of sweat, lavender and fiery hot intercourse. "Just for being so wickedly delicious, I'm keeping you here-whether you like it or not. And it'll only be for five days, so don't complain."

Xun opened his mouth to speak, but only small sobs tumbled forth. He rose his hands to his face, attempting to wipe away his tears, but Pi did the job for him. Shyness captured the younger male's heart as his cheeks continued to burn, darker than a blood-red ruby. "You're too beautiful for words," the Wei commander whispered lovingly, darkening the shade of his cheeks. Right then and there, Xun noticed just how beautiful Pi believed him to be. A certain part of the commander's body was _immensely _hard-and _large. _Somebody was well-endowed.

"I must have you. Say I can have you. Just for this short amount of time. Then I'll return you."

Pain slowly withdrew itself from Xun's eyes. Shyness reigned over all, replaced by child like anxiety. Never before had he fallen into intercourse with another, and having a soldier of _Wei_ adore him was disorienting, to say the least. He faced four more days of staggering intimacy with someone that obviously adored him, and had adored him from afar. In the midst of everything, he just had to ask himself. Why hadn't he noticed Cao Pi before? They had exchanged looks upon the battlefield, during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. The kingdoms had separated since then, but surely he would have noticed _something!  
_

He looked into the Wei commander's eyes. There wasn't a bit of malice. There wasn't even a bit of scorn. He only saw hunger, heartache and longing. If the strategist refused to make his dreams come true, his heart would surely break. He had the look of a starving, homeless wolf about him. And taking all of this to heart, Lu Xun smiled. He smiled, even as his body ached from the loss of virginity. As a result, Pi smiled in return. "Thank you," he murmured, eyes coming to musical, euphoric life. Placing his hands upon the other's tender nipples, he began to cover the other in kisses. Shivering, a blushing strategist melted all over Pi's body-and onto the floor.

Body warmed by the rush of sincere affection, Xun began to laugh. The strategist's soft, melodious laughter soon turned into whimpers, though, and they caught Pi's attention. He rose his face from the other's lower half, face glowing. A meal abruptly came to an end. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. Xun looked into his face shyly, body throbbing and heart screaming.

"I...I...I've n-n-never...d-d-done this before, my lord. I've never..."

Sensations rippled throughout his body, coming from Pi's maddening touches. The commander's hands were still on his nipples, caressing them with the world's lust. "Are you in pain?" Pi asked soothingly, then kissed the gems of his hands. A soft whimper came from Xun's mouth, accompanied by a nod.

"Then I shall heal you, my darling. Allow me."

Once again, Pi kissed him. He sent his loving, moistened lips to the other's sensitive nipples, then kissed the inner fields of his thighs. Xun spread all over the floor, blanketed in the wildest sensations of his life. Pi's mouth suckled the place of his young fruit, drinking its juice as a newborn drank from its mother. Fire surged through the strategist's bloodstream, giving birth to moans that drove Pi's efforts even further. Milk soon spread through the commander's mouth, and moans transformed into cries. Gasps soon followed, throwing the commander's heart into rapture. _It sounds like I've found a sweet spot._

"My lord! Oh, my lord! Lord Cao Pi!"

Pi soon returned to his first position, riding the other as a jockey rode a horse. "That's right, my beloved," he murmured, voice silken with immeasurable fire. "That's right. Call for me. Call out my name. Tell me how much you want me. Let me know."

"My lord...m-m-my lord....unnggghhh...m-m-my l-l-lord, I c-c-can't s-s-stop-"

Pi transformed the rest of his words into a quivering moan, sending his tongue into the other's cavern. "What can't you stop?" he whispered, triumphant eyes peering straight into Xun's eyes.

"I...I c-c-can't stop...unggghh...aahh...I'm s-s-so..."

Feeling how wet the other had become, Pi smiled. He licked the side of Xun's face, sending even greater sensations through his spine. "I know," he said, hands running over the other's chest. "I know. I know how hard you are. I know how _wet _you are. I know how _delicious _you are, and you're driving me mad."

In the midst of pulsating sensations and discoveries, Xun smiled. "I...I'm s-s-sorry..." he said, his voice weaker than a morning wind. Pi, who had begun to suckle his neck, looked to him in horror.

"Sorry? Just _what _are you apologizing for?"

"I...I never n-n-noticed you. I'm s-s-sorry, my lord."

"Call me 'Pi'. If the idiots around here can, you _certainly _can."

Loving him, adoring him, Pi covered Xun's tearful face in sweet kisses. The strategist put forth additional soft laughter, enjoying the contact. "I'm g-g-glad...you do not wish to k-k-keep me as a...well...a _slave," _the member of Wu's army added, still smiling. Glowing, he snuggled against the other's body. "You say you wish to keep me as a l-l-love slave, b-b-but...you mean...no true harm. I can s-s-see that, and so...I'll st-st-stay. I'll stay with y-y-you, my lord. You may have me."

"Then I may have China's greatest treasure," Cao Pi declared happily, stroking the strategist's face. "Now, get away from me."

Xun put forth a frown Pi found to be rather adorable. Too adorable for comfort. "Why, my lord?"

The commander put forth one of his trademark snarls. "If you _don't _I'll ravage you. I'll enter you and tear you apart, you insanely beautiful creature. I know you're tired, but if you don't take your eyes away from me, I'll explode. So please respect my wishes."

Smiling, a shy strategist fulfilled his host's request. "Do you know how much _pain _I went through, dreaming of you every night?" Pi asked, speaking to the world. "I cannot measure the _agony _my body went through! If I am to stain my sheets, I would much rather do it while being inside of you!"

"Why didn't you tell me when you entered?"

Pi sighed angrily. "Entered _what? _The bedroom or your devilishly delicious insides?"

More laughter met his ears. "The _bedroom, _Pi. Why didn't you let me know...how you felt? I thought you were only..."

"For the _last _time, you cursed beast, I did _not _mean to be cruel. Now if you excuse me, there's a place I must enter."

Blushing, Xun felt himself turned onto his back. "Don't say I didn't warn you," a voice purred into his ears. The next thing he felt was a wild, burning sensation inside his buttocks. Seconds passed before Pi began to ride him again, purring and moaning with the world's greatest bliss. Xun did the same, smiling.

Day one had gone off without a _hitch._


End file.
